Ben 10's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ben 10's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet Plot Six years after saving the game Sugar Rush from Turbo's revenge, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz are still best friends who hang out every night after work in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. Vanellope's frustration over the predictability of her game prompts Ralph to create a secret bonus track for her. She enjoys the track but overrides the player controls to race on it, causing the steering wheel to get stuck. A player accidentally pulls the wheel off the console while trying to free it, and Mr. Litwak accidentally breaks it while trying to reattach it. Finding the replacement part to be prohibitively expensive, he has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush, leaving Vanellope and its citizens homeless. After a conversation with Fix-It Felix Jr. in Tapper's, Ralph decides to venture with Vanellope onto the Internet via the arcade's newly installed Wi-Fi router, in order to obtain a new wheel on eBay. They find one being auctioned off and place a winning bid, but must pay for it within 24 hours. To raise the money, they turn to a pop-up advertiser named Spamley, who sends them to steal a valuable car from the online game Slaughter Race. Ralph and Vanellope steal the car, but its owner Shank forces them to return it to her after a high-speed chase throughout Slaughter Race. Shank compliments Vanellope's driving skills, causing Ralph to worry that their friendship may be in jeopardy, and points the pair toward the video sharing site BuzzzTube. After meeting with its chief algorithm Yesss, Ralph decides to raise money by creating a series of videos that play off popular trends, intending to buy the wheel and return Vanellope to Sugar Rush. Ralph's videos become a viral sensation, and Yesss sends her staff into the Internet to spam users with pop-up ads. Vanellope volunteers for this job and is assigned to a Disney fansite, where she meets the Disney Princesses and gains from them the inspiration to return to Slaughter Race. Meanwhile, Ralph earns enough money to cover the eBay bid, but is crushed upon reading viewers' disparaging comments about his videos. He inadvertently overhears a conversation between Vanellope and Shank, in which Vanellope expresses her desire to leave the arcade. Desperate to keep Vanellope as a friend, Ralph turns again to Spamley in search of a way to make Slaughter Race so boring that Vanellope will not want to stay. Spamley leads him to Double Dan, a virus designer hiding in the dark web. Double Dan gives Ralph a virus that can replicate and broadcast any insecurity it finds. When Ralph unleashes it in Slaughter Race, it homes in on Vanellope's glitch and spreads it, causing the game to crash and nearly killing Ralph and Vanellope in a server reboot. Ralph admits his misdeed to Vanellope, who angrily yells at him to leave her alone. The virus escapes from Slaughter Race, scans Ralph's insecurities, and spreads them throughout the Internet to create thousands of clones of him. As the clones begin destroying the Internet and form a giant Ralph in search of Vanellope, she, Ralph, and Yesss try to lead them into an anti-virus software trap. The tactic fails and Vanellope is captured; Ralph tries unsuccessfully to fight them off, then calls them out on their selfish possessiveness and admits that Vanellope's desire to enter Slaughter Race does not mean that their friendship must end. With his insecurities resolved, the giant Ralph disintegrates and drops him, but the Disney Princesses save him from the fall. The Internet is restored, and Vanellope decides to stay in Slaughter Race. Coming to terms with the changes in his life, Ralph returns to the arcade and has the replacement wheel shipped to Litwak so that Sugar Rush can be put back in service. He begins participating in social activities with other game characters, while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series Category:Disney crossovers